bared_to_youfandomcom-20200215-history
Sylvia Day
Sylvia June Day is an American writer. She also writes under the pseudonyms S.J. Day and Livia Dare. Day is the author of the internationally bestselling erotic new adult Crossfire series. In June 2013, it was announced that Day had signed an eight-figure deal with Penguin USA and adjacent seven-figure deal with Penguin UK, which is "among the biggest advances ever awarded." Day is a number one bestselling author in twenty countries, as well as the United States. History Day currently writes romantic fiction novels for Berkley Books (contemporary romance), New American Library (speculative/paranormal), and Kensington Brava (historical) and Zebra (futuristic - under the pseudonym Livia Dare). Day has also published fiction works with Tor-Forge (urban fantasy - under the pseudonym S. J. Day), HarperCollins Avon (speculative/paranormal), Black Lace (contemporary), Ellora's Cave (contemporary/paranormal/futuristic), and non-fiction for BenBella Books and others. She is the co-founder of Passionate Ink, a special interest chapter of Romance Writers of America, and she has served on Romance Writers of America's Board of Directors since 2009. She is presently serving as President. She has been honored with the Romantic Times Reviewers' Choice Award, the EPPIE Award, the National Readers' Choice Award, and multiple nominations for Romance Writers of America's RITA Award. She travels extensively in conjunction with various speaking engagements. In addition to presenting workshops before writing groups around the country, she is a frequent panelist at events such as the Romantic Times Convention, Romance Writers of America's National Convention, and Comic-Con. In March 2013, Harlequin Enterprises and Hearst Corporation announced the signing of Day to a seven-figure contract to write two novellas to launch "Cosmo Red Hot Reads from Harlequin," a new collaboration between the publisher and communications giant. The ebooks will bear both the Cosmopolitan and Harlequin logos on their covers. Cross Fire Series Day's Crossfire series has six million English-language copies in print and international rights licensed in thirty-eight territories as of February 2013. The first book in the series, Bared to You, was declared Penguin UK's "fastest selling paperback for a decade" and Penguin Group (USA) reports that Bared to You is Berkley's biggest breakout book of 2012. The digital edition of Reflected in You, the second book in the series, released on October 2, 2012 and sold 286,000 digital copies in the United States its first week of sales. Reflected in You debuted on The New York Times bestseller list at #1 on both the ebook fiction list and the combined print/ebook fiction list.12 In the United Kingdom, Reflected in You had digital pre-orders of 75,000, making it Penguin UK's "most successful ever e-book in terms of weekly sales." The paperback edition of Reflected in You released in the United States on October 23, 2012 with a 630,000 initial print run14 and sold 100,000 paperback copies in the first week alone. In the United Kingdom, the paperback edition of Reflected in You debuted at #1 on the bestseller lists "with one of the biggest first-week sales from a novel since official sales records began." In December 2012, Amazon.com announced that Bared to You was #4 on the e-tailer's list of top 10 best-selling books of 2012 overall (print and Kindle combined), Apple announced that Bared to You was #5 on iTunes' Top Ten Books of the Year, and Nielsen announced that Bared to You was #7 on Bookscan's Top 10 Print Book Sales of 2012 – Adult Fiction. In June 2013, the book Entwined with You became one of the bestselling books in the world, debuting at #1 on the New York Times, USA Today, Wall Street Journal, Publishers Weekly, Sunday Times, Irish Times, and the Canadian Booksellers Association lists. It also debuted at #1 in Australia, Brazil, Spain, and Denmark. Awards *2012 Amazon's Best Books of the Year in Romance editors' selection (Bared to You) *2012 Goodreads Choice Award Best Goodreads Author Nominee *2012 Goodreads Choice Award Best Romance Nominee (Bared to You) *2010 Readers' Crown Award Winner (In the Flesh and Eve of Darkness) *2009 National Readers Choice Award Winner (In the Flesh) *2009 Romantic Times Magazine Reviewers' Choice Award Nominee (In the Flesh) *2008 National Readers' Choice Award Winner (Heat of the Night) *2008 Romantic Times Magazine Reviewers' Choice Award Winner (Don't Tempt Me) *2008 RITA Award nominee ("Mischief and the Marquess") *2007 Romantic Times Magazine Reviewers' Choice Award nominee (Passion for the Game) *2007 RITA Award nominee ("Her Mad Grace") Novels Books * Bad Boys Ahoy! (2006) * Ask For It (2006) * The Stranger I Married ''(2007) * ''Eve of Darkness (2009) * Eve of Destruction (2009) * Eve of Chaos (2009) * In the Flesh (2009) * Pride and Pleasure (2011) * Seven Years to Sin (2011) * A Touch of Crimson (2011) * Bared to You (2012) * A Hunger So Wild (2012) * Reflected in You (2012) * Entwined with You (2013) * A Taste of Seduction (2013) Novellas * "Magic Fingers" in Wicked Words: Sex on Holiday (2005) and Black Lace Quickies 7 (2007) and Wicked (2012) * Catching Caroline (2005) * Misled (2005) * Kiss of the Night (2005) * Snaring The Huntress (2005) * Wish List (2005) in White Hot Holidays, Vol. II (2006) * "Treasure Hunters" in Ellora's Cavemen: Dreams of the Oasis II (2006) * "A Familiar Kind of Magic" in Alluring Tales: Awaken the Fantasy (2007) * Salacious Robinson in Got a Minute? (2007) * "Magic and Mayhem" (2007) * "Mischief and the Marquess" in Perfect Kisses (2007) * "That Old Black Magic" in Alluring Tales: Hot Holiday Nights (2008) * Eve of Sin City (2010) * Eve of Warfare (2010) in The Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2 (2010) * Lucien's Gamble (2011) in Bad Boys Ahoy! (2006) * All Revved Up (2011) in Wicked Reads (2011) * "Razor's Edge" in The Promise of Love (2011) * "Taking the Heat" in Men Out of Uniform (2011) * A Dark Kiss of Rapture (2011) * Iron Hard (2012) in Steamlust: Steampunk Erotic Romance (2011) * Black Magic Woman (2012) in Alluring Tales: Night Moves * What Happened in Vegas (2011) in Best Erotic Romance (2011) * "Blood and Roses" in Guns and Roses (2012) * "On Fire" in Hot in Handcuffs (2012) * "Afterburn" (2013) * "Aftershock" (2013) Series/Related Titles Alluring Tales * "A Familiar Kind of Magic" in Alluring Tales: Awaken the Fantasy (2007) * "That Old Black Magic" in Alluring Tales: Hot Holiday Nights (2008) * "Black Magic Woman" in Alluring Tales: Night Moves (2013) Carnal Thirst * Misled (2005) * Kiss of the Night (2005) * Declassified: Dark Kisses (2006) ''Cosmo'' Red Hot Reads from Harlequin * "Afterburn" (2013) * "Aftershock" (2013) Crossfire * Bared to You (2012) * Reflected in You (2012) * Entwined with You (2013) Dream Guardians * Pleasures of the Night (2007) * Heat of the Night (2008) Georgian Series * Ask For It (2006) * Passion for the Game (2007) * A Passion for Him (2007) * Don't Tempt Me (2008) Marked Series (w/a S. J. Day) * Eve of Darkness (2009) * Eve of Destruction (2009) * Eve of Chaos (2009) * Eve of Sin City (2010) * Eve of Warfare (2010) in The Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2 (2010) Renegade Angels * A Dark Kiss of Rapture (2011) * A Touch of Crimson (2011) * A Caress of Wings (2012) * A Hunger So Wild (2012) * A Taste of Seduction (2013) Sapphire Series (w/a Livia Dare) * In the Flesh (2009) Non-Fiction * Perfectly Plum: Unauthorized Essays on of the Life, Loves and Other Disasters of Stephanie Plum, Trenton Bounty Hunter (2007) * The Write Ingredients: Recipes from Your Favorite Authors (2007) * Lustfully Ever After: Fairy Tale Erotic Romance (Foreword - 2011) * Fifty Writers on Fifty Shades of Grey (2012) * Story of O (Introduction - 2013) Media In April 2013, HeroesAndHeartbreakers.com broke the news that Day's Crossfire series had been optioned for television adaptation. Lions Gate Entertainment secured the rights.